Anna Whitlock
by wishful star
Summary: what if jasper wasn't all alone before he met alice and the cullens, what if he had a sister. this is the untold story of anna whitlock, the life, love and adventure of jasper's little sister capturing the heart of all the cullens...one in particular.
1. don't go

Authors note:

**This is my first ever fanfic, so please be gentle. This is also the first ever story I've ever let anyone read.**

**The idea of this story came from ****nluvwithemmettecullen****, so half of the credit goes to her.**

"Jasper this isn't right!" Anna yelled to her brother as he started his way down the porch of his home. He was starting the army, something he said he just had to be a part of. The army was no place for a boy, and as many times he tried to deny it, that's just what he was.

Anna was jasper's sister. She and jasper lived with their parents, on their ranch, the only home they had ever had. It was where the two had spent their childhood together. Being as close as jasper and Anna were it was merely impossible for them to be seen separated. Their grandmother when she was alive would say they were supposed to be joined at the hip. They were special siblings. Not just because of their closeness towards each other, it was a different kind of special-ness.

As most brothers and sister's, they both looked alike, both had blonde curly hair, although, Anna's long locks reached the middle of her back unlike jasper's messy style. The only difference between the two was Anna's piercing blue eyes. She had the most beautiful eyes anyone had ever seen. Many of which were the young men of the town. Being as beautiful as Anna was, she attracted a lot of attention from the local men, looking for young brides. Jasper being her protective big brother was always there to protect her though. He was like her own personal protector.

Jasper turned to wave to his mother from the bottom of the steps he was standing on. His parents had been waiting for this to arrive for a long time. Jasper wasn't like Anna. Where he was willing to fight for a cause for his home, his country, Anna was at home worrying about things most girls her age thought about. She was young, 15 years old, old enough to start thinking about settling down with a family of her own, like most girls her age did. She wasn't aware of the war and conflict the world had come to create just yet, and if it was up to jasper, she never would.

Anna put her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Jasper Whitlock, are you even listening to me?" Anna hissed through her teeth at her brother.

Jasper laughed. Anna always used his full name when she was angry with him, even if he found it adorable that she would stand on the next step to reach his eye level. Her face was red with a frustrated pout.

"Anna, calm down, everything is going to be fine. I promise, when if this war, no, when this war ends, I'm going to come home and we're going to go on as if nothing has ever happened!" he replied.

Jasper looked into the face of his pouting sister and quickly pulled her into a hug.

"it won't be that long Anna, you'll see I'll be home before you know it!" he whispered into her ear.

Anna snuggled into her brother's embrace and sighed.

"i don't want you to go jasper, I know something bad will happen, I can't lose my big brother jasper, i just can't!" she sighed wrapping her small arms around his slender figure.

Jasper pulled back from her grip and pushed a piece of hair that had fallen from her messy bun she had pulled her hair in that morning, behind her ear as he looked into her eyes.

"I promise nothing bad is going to happen. Anna, I need to do this, please let me do this, after the war I swear, we will do anything you wish!" he said trying to raise her spirits.

Anna smiled a smile that reached her beautiful eyes and sighed.

"Ok jasper, if that's what you need to do, then go. But please be safe, I don't want to go all the way over there to drag your sorry behind back home!" Anna replied making jasper laugh.

"I'll miss you little sister!" he said, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. With a back glance to his mother and a nod to his father, jasper picked up his forgotten duffle bag lying by his feet and gave Anna one quick wink before turning to start his walk.

Watching her big brother walk out of sight, Anna kept her tears at bay, not wanting to upset her mother more than she already was. She couldn't help but feel something bad was about to happen. Like that was the last time she would ever see her big brother jasper Whitlock. War changed people, and although jasper did make out he was different that the war wouldn't change him, Anna knew that it would. She wasn't as naive as everyone thought she was. She knew.

But for the life of her, Anna couldn't shake the feeling of something bad on the horizon. Maybe she would lose the brother she always loved and looked up to, maybe he would return as a bitter shell of a man he used to be, or maybe he wouldn't come back at all. Anna quickly shook that idea from her thoughts. Of course he would come back, and even if he did change, she'd still love him all the same, wouldn't she?!

**Please review **

**Remember its my first fic so be gentle!**


	2. promises

authors note:

**oh my god, anyone seen the new scene's for new moon?**

**wow...there are hardly words to describe...taylor....and robert....t-shirts off.....*dreamy face***

It had been almost two years since anna had last seen her brother. Two long years of no letter's telling Anna that he was safe, whether they were winning, that he was coming home soon. There was nothing, it was like he had dropped off the face of the earth.

For two years she had listened to her dear old mother cry night after night, crying for her baby to be alright. Two years of her father holding her while she woke up screaming for her brother.

It wasn't right, she had said that it wasn't right. Jasper was only a boy. He wasn't even 18 when he joined that god awful war. He should have been home with her, he would have been married with children by now. Anna was angry at him at first. What was so wrong with not being a hero?! What was so wrong with them that he felt the need to go in the line of fire for people he didn't know.

She was angry at him for leaving. It wasn't his war to fight.

She was angry at him for not writing like he had promised. She was angry that her parents hadn't stopped him from walking down them porch steps and leaving their lives.

She was mostly angry at herself, for letting him go in the first place. She should fought harder for him when she had the chance. But who would have listened to her, she was no-one she was a silly little girl in her family's eyes.

If she was totally honest with herself, she missed her brother. It was like a part of herself was missing when he left her that hot summer morning standing on the steps.

She had watched him walk out of her life and had just stood frozen. She should have stopped him, he didn't need to fight, that wasn't his place, his place was there with her, to protect her like he had always promised.

She had watched all of the young men from her town join the army after her brother, with the same attitude as jasper. She knew she would never see them again. She would never see that guy boy who used to walk home with from school or the boy who used to pack her mother's shopping at the little shop down town.

All of the boys who she and jasper had grown up with were now gone. Killed in the war, lost forever. She felt sick knowing it was just a matter of time before they received word of jasper's death.

She wasn't surpirsed when her father sat the family down in the family room, clutching onto my mother as if she would break if anyone spoke to her. She felt her heart stop beating when he said the words she had dreaded for the past two years.

" jasper Whitlock, I regret to inform, has been lost in battle. He was a great solider and a great man…."

A great man…he wasn't even old enough to buy a beer let alone join the war to begin with. He was lost, he was gone.

Anna looked to her mother and father holding onto each other. Jasper, their son was gone, he was never coming home. In all the emotions she felt in her body she could express one to them standing before them.

" this is your fault!" anger

"I told you both he shouldn't have gone, I told you I begged you to stop him, to make him see it was a mistake. You let him go!" she accused her father.

Turning to her grief stricken mother anna narrowed her eyes.

"and you, he is, he was your son, how could you let your baby, your own baby go and join that god forsaken war, how?! At least I tried to stop him, at least I tried something, anything. And now he's gone, and it's all because of you!" she shouted.

Her parents didn't say anything. They knew it was her way of dealing with jasper's death, just like it was her way of dealing with her emotions. She knew she was saying horrid things about them, things that weren't true, but she was so angry at them for not doing anything to stop him, she wanted to comfort them, she wanted be comforted, for her father to tell her it was a bad dream, for her mother to kiss her forehead and to go back to sleep,that jasper was ok, that everything was fine.

But it wasn't, she couldn't comfort them because they didn't stop him.

Anna closed her eyes balling her fists up by her side.

"your wrong, he's not dead, he's coming back!" she said, her voice cold of emotions.

Her mother reached for her to hold her, comfort her daughter. Anna flinched away from her mother's touch and opened her eyes to stare at her parents.

"he's coming back, jasper never breaks his promise! He's coming back to me!" she said before stiffly turning on her heel to walk up the stairs top lock herself in her room before her mother broke down again.

No. jasper was coming home, he promised her. Jasper never broke a single promise to her.

He wasn't dead, it just didn't make sense, he was the strongest person she knew, he was coming back, so there was no point in wasting tears for him. She knew there was nothing that would stop him from breaking his promise, ever, so she sat and waited for him, clutching her legs to her chest trying to block the sounds of her mother's wailing from downstairs, waiting until the darkness took over her.


	3. visitors after hours and surprises

Anna opened her eyes when she heard scratching sounds

It was well past night fall, her mother had come in once Anna had fallen to sleep, she knew this because the candle she had used was still lit beside her bed.

She probably wanted to see if her daughter was alright after her onslaught.

Anna pulled the blanket her mother had placed over her a little tighter, to stop the draft hitting her skin. She paused half way. Why was the window open? She hadn't opened it before, and her mother certainly wouldn't have.

Her mother hated the thought of her daughter sleeping in such a unprotected room.

Her father never went into her room either, he would have never dreamed of going into anna's room as she slept.

It didn't make sense. And what had actually woken her up.

The scratching on the window, she'd heard something tapping on the window.

Anna frowned, who would be tapping on her window at such a late hour, surely everyone would be asleep now. It was strange, at first she thought it was her friend, coming to tell her of that they had heard about jasper, and they came to see if she was alright.

No, that wouldn't be right, she mused. Why would they come at night?!

Getting up from her bed, Anna pulled on her nightgown and picked up the night candle from the side. Her window was much like her parent's, it opened upon to a big balcony over looking a little lake that she and jasper used to play in with their friends.

Tears started to blur her vision, just thinking of his name made her heart sink.

Shaking thoughts of her brother aside, Anna walked towards her window.

It was probably that little twerp john McIntyre from school. He was always trying to get her attention. Talk of the town was he was besotted with Anna and wanted to marry her before he joined the war. The only problem was, Anna couldn't stand the sight of him.

He was one of jasper's friends who had always taken a shine with Anna, much to jasper's dislike.

If it was john McIntyre, he would be in a world of hurt once Anna was through with him.

The night was pitch black, with only the light from her candle and the moon casting light.

" hello" anna whispered into the darkness.

Anna didn't like the dark very much, she had often seen strange things in the dark, more recently than when she was a child.

She had that horrible feeling of a pair of eyes watching her movements, watching her every move waiting for what she would do next in the next moment.

Not a grass hoper hopped in the field, it was eerily quiet, too quiet.

Anna shuddered. From the cold blowing against her nightgown and something else she couldn't explain if anybody would of asked at that point.

"hello, is anybody there?!" she asked trying to hide her quivering voice.

The wind blew across her face and she breathed out in annoyance. She laughed a little at how ridiculous she must have looked, talking to thin air at such a late hour. Her mother would furious, telling her she could catch a cold and fever.

Just as she turned to walk back into her room, a sound of someone laughing from the corner of her balcony made her jump.

"w..wh…who…who's there?!" she stuttered.

Nothing, there was no sound at all, it was as if she had imagined it.

Anna huffed in annoyance. She had heard someone. She knew she had.

"listen, who ever you are, go away before I call for my father, he won't appreciate his land being trespassed on do you hear, so I suggest you leave!" she said a little more braver than she felt.

The floorboard underneath her creaked, but Anna hadn't moved, her feet were glued to the doorway she was stood on. Someone else was moving.

" now we wouldn't want that now" a voice said.

Anna's head snapped up to see a little girl, no older than her own age walking towards her from the far corner of the balcony.

She had long brown hair that flowed down her back. Her skin shone brightly in the moon light, and anna could tell that she was pale, very pale, beautifully pale against her own skin.

Her red eyes were smiling with her perfect lips. Both red and brilliantly horrifying.

" who are you?" anna asked not able to move from her place.

The girl smiled.

" my my, you are just as he described!" she chuckled.

Anna frowned, just as he described? Just as who described.

"just as who described?!" anna asked.

The girl smiled even more and stood right infront of her. Who was this strange girl stood on her balcony trying to get into her bedroom?

" why your brother jasper of course!" she replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

Anna froze. Jasper, he was alive?

"he's alive?!" she asked a little shocked.

The girl didn't answer but her smile didn't leave her face, only became more like a kind of smirk.

She turned to walk against the banister of the balcony beckoning for anna to follow.

" he's definatley the best solider I've come across in my time." she said as if anna hadn't spoken.

" he's got this way with words don't you think?!" she said looking up to anna with a small knowing smile.

Anna stepped toward the young girl.

" what's your name?" anna asked placing the candle next to them both.

"maria" she replied, her eyes never leaving anna's.

"maria, where is my brother?!" she asked.

Maria sighed.

" your brother is staying with a dear friend of mine, you see dear jasper isn't at all well. He was shot in a battle, it was by chance that me and nettie, found him. Poor dear, I'm afraid he won't last much longer!" she said, her eyes cast downwards.

Anna sucked in a breath.

Jasper was shot, no it couldn't be.

" it was his wishes that you was to be brought to him as soon as possible!" maria said.

Anna slid the blanket tighter around herself and reached for the light from where she had placed it.

" I must wake mother and father, they will want to see him right away!" anna said turning on her heel. Before she could move an inch, maria grabbed her arm.

" we mustn't jasper gave me strict orders to send for you and only you, he said to think of it as his promise." she said pulling anna back out onto the balcony.

He remembered his promise. Anna smiled past her tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

She glanced to the window of her parent's room. Her parents would be livid if she went out at night alone, the world wasn't as safe as when they were young. And now that she had word of her brother, they would want to come too. But jasper had said not to involve them.

Anna never went against jasper's wishes.

" alright, let me just grab a coat, it's a little cold tonight." anna said gesturing to her lack of warm clothing.

" but of course miss whitlock, do as you must." maria replied letting go of anna's arm so she could go back to her room.

Anna quickly grabbed her coat her mother had given her and quickly pulled it over herself, before grabbing her shoes from the bottom of her wardrobe.

She never bothered to see what she was wearing matched or looked right together, she didn't care. Jasper was waiting for her.

"alright, now take me to my brother!" anna said once she joined maria once again on the balcony.

Maria replied with a little smirk before taking anna's hand to start their journey.

Anna paused.

"wait what will my parent's think when I'm not in bed in the morning, father will surely send people to look for me!" anna said.

Maria covered her lips. Was she laughing?

" don't worry they won't notice anna, they'll be sleeping for a long time!" she replied before carrying on with their walk into the darkness.

They'll be sleeping for a long time? What did that mean?!

Anna sighed, now was not the time to be thinking of her parent's jasper was alive. She was right, and she was going to find him.

It was too dark to see where maria had take them, anna could barely see past her own nose let alone see where she was being taken.

It was a large house, protected by big gates surrounding the gardens and property. The grass she was walking over was wet and was ruining her night gown that was trailing down by her feet.

There was a horrid smell coming from the far end of the garden's and anna was momentarily glad she couldn't see what it was.

Maria took her up into the house up the stairs to the first floor. It was lighter inside, with lots of candles and people watching as the two walked past.

All the people anna passed they all stared at her and smelled theair around her, as though she was a piece of meat and they were a pack of hungry animals.

"don't mind them, they're the new one's." maria said not even turning to see her reaction.

"the new one's? the new what?" anna asked clearly confused.

As anna was taken to a small room at the further end of the house, maria led her to the small bed and instructed her to wait.

" wait here, I will make sure jasper know's of your presence here." maria said before leaving her alone and locking the door.

Anna frowned. Something wasn't right about this all.

Where was jasper, wasn't he shot, shouldn't he be resting?!

Anna took off her coat and placed it on the bed beside her, cussing herself for not getting dressed before leaving her room earlier. No wonder people were looking at her, what girl walks around in her night clothes? She felt the heat rise to her cheeks. What would her brother say.

"jasper my love, please you'll like this surprise I have for you." anna recognised maria's voice, she was slowly walking towards the door again.

"I have told you Maria, I don't want anything' off you!" that southern twang that anna loved so much periced her heart. It was jasper.

After two years, jasper was back, just on the other side of the door.

" I know jasper, but I have selected this once especially for you!" Maria said.

Jasper sighed.

" look whatever it is it won't make me change my mind, I'd rather die than help you with this war you're so determined to cause!" he snapped.

Anna frowned. Jasper never spoke to a lady like that. Their mother had always taught him to be polite in the presence of a lady.

What if he had changed? what if the war had shaped him to become a rude jaded man.

" but I asure you, just on the other side of this door is something you'll most definitely appreciate!" she purred. Well by the sound of her voice, maybe she wasn't a lady at all.

The handle of the door turned and slowly began to open. Anna quickly jumped up and smoothed out her night dress to face him.

He looked different from when she saw him last. Anna mused to herself.

She had hear the war turning people into someone else, people loosing arms or legs, or parts of their face in the war. She had never heard of people becoming exceptionally beautiful.

Jasper was beautiful, that's all she could describe him as. Beautiful. Except, his eyes, something about his dark red eyes, made her stomach turn inside. They made her frightened, something she was never around jasper.

Jasper's eyes grew wide.

"Anna?!" he chocked.

Anna smiled as tears began to roll down her face.

He quickly turned to Maria. She was smirking.

" what have you done Maria, you think I will help you now you have involved my sister?!" he snapped.

Maria didn't seem phased by jasper's cruel tone, instead she moved towards the young girl stood looking at her brother.

"pretty little thing isn't she jasper, so fragile, so vulnerable, so mouth watering!" she said too low for Anna to hear, even with her standing right next to her.

"how could you Maria, black mail me into helping you by using a human" jasper growled.

" not just any human, your precious Annabel." Maria laughed.

" I will never help you Maria, not now not ever!" jasper said glaring at Maria.

" ah but you will my sweet. You see, dear Anna here won't be leaving here tonight, she will be bitten I assure you that. I can do it, and you can walk away right now, forget about this war and live your new life as you please." Maria said grabbing onto Anna.

She slowly gripped Anna tighter making her whimper.

Jasper tensed up. He watched as Maria traced her lips across Anna's neck smelling her blood.

" she'll be begging me to finish her off though, I assure you that my love." Maria smiled and started to move the strap of the dress against Anna's neck.

" no you won't touch her!" jasper growled once Maria's cold fingers touched Anna's neck gently.

" or you can do it jasper, you can have her, in exchange for your services. A fair exchange I think!" Maria said letting Anna go quickly as if she had burned her stone fingers.

Jasper looked to his little sister shaking in front of him. Her blue eyes were filled with confusion and fear. He thought he would never have to see fear in his sister's eyes.

Now here she was standing before him, not even knowing her life was about to end as she knew it.

It was his little sister for god sake. How could Maria do this.

She knew he wouldn't let his sister be killed by one of his kind. He had to do it. The other's would kill her for sure.

" alright Maria, you win!" he sighed, his eyes never leaving his sister's.

Maria squealed like a child excitedly.

"on three conditions. First, when this battle is over, I will be able to leave your coven with Anna, secondly, Anna will not be taking part of it either. She will remain under my command no-one else's. thirdly, you will never bother me or Anna after the battle is over again, or help me god, I will kill you Maria, and I will make sure it's slow and painful" jasper said, his voice strong and yet so breakable.

Maria smiled nodded her head.

" you have a deal my love" she said glancing at Anna before leaving the room.

Anna looked to her brother confused.

"jasper what's going on? What happened to you, they said you were dead. What was maria talking about jasper?!" Anna rushed out wanting answers on everything.

Jasper stepped forward and clutched his sister's hand.

"hush Anna, you're blubbering. Come. Come and sit with your older brother." he said sitting down on the bed pulling her with him.

She pulled herself as close to him as possible trying to warm his cold body up.

" we all thought you were dead jasper, what happened?!" she asked letting her tears fall freely now.

" it's hard to explain Anna right now, let us just sit here and let me hold you!" he replied calming her down putting his arm around her.

Anna smiled into her brother's embrace, enjoying the fact that her brother was back in her arms.

"Anna….you know I love you right!" jasper began

" and , you know that I've always done everything to make sure you're ok!" he said, anna nodded, not needing words.

" you trust me Anna don't you?" he asked.

" with my life jasper, you know that!" Anna sighed closing her eyes.

Jasper sighed a defeated sigh, lowering his lips to kiss her neck.

" I'm so sorry little sister, please forgive me?!" he whispered against her skin.

Anna frowned, forgive him….for what?

Just as the thought crossed her mind, a blinding pain began to course through her body.

Anna screamed in pain and pushed jasper away from her.

She felt as if her body was on fire.

" I'm burning help me, help me jasper please make it stop!" she screamed.

Jasper towered over her.

"please Anna, it will stop I promise please forgive me, this is the only way I can protect you!" he said his voice breaking.

It absolutely killed him to see Anna in pain.

" please try remember I love you Anna, please!" he said.

He kept chanting that until nothing but the darkness and the pain took over everything and plunged her into unconsciousness.


	4. stories and explanations

Chapter 3

Waking up a different person

Three days passed by.

Three agonising days before Anna had stopped writhing in pain on jasper's little narrow bed.

Three days of watching his little sister cry out, scream out in un-imaginable pain. He had not moved from her side, his cold hands on her face hoping to cool her burning skin.

He hated what he had done. He hates Maria for making him do it to her.

He was supposed to be dead, that's what he had wanted his family to know, so they could move on with their lives.

Anna wasn't supposed to be here, she was supposed to be at home with their parents, she was supposed to be getting married and starting a family with a boy from town, what most girls did at her age.

She wasn't supposed to be dying because of him, writhing in pain because of the venom he put into her, slowly stopping her heart.

He hated himself at that moment.

Why did it have to be Anna, why not a random person dragged from the street.

Maria was a cruel monster. She knew what would get a reaction out jasper and went right to his heart, his reason for going on, his little Anna.

He sat by her side for three days wishing, praying that she would survive the transformation, wishing to any god that was listening to help her through the agonising pain he knew she was going through.

He thought his un-beating heart would cease to exist when he heard the last beat of her heart.

He placed his head against her cold hand and sobbed. How could he have done this to his Anna. He was a monster, how could he let his little sister become what he was. She wasn't meant for this life.

Anna took a big intake of breath as she opened her eyes.

The pain she had felt after jasper had bitten her was gone, like it had never happened in the first pace. She frowned, why did jasper bite her?

As she took in her surroundings she found herself in a different room that Maria had left her in. it was more bigger now, with two narrow little beds on either side of the room. Turning her head to observe the room more, her eyes landed on someone sitting beside her. Their head was turned down, with their shoulders slumped, it looked like they were crying.

He was a beautiful man that was for sure, his blonde messy hair covered his face from her view though. He looked familiar, like she had once seen him in a dream.

Anna blinked as she tried to remember who he was searching through her dreams quickly.

He was the one who had bitten her, why had he bitten her?

Faces of people filled her mind trying to remember who he was, until she suddenly figured it out.

It was jasper.

He was here. After two years he was here, alive and well.

"jasper" she whispered, frowning at how strange her voice sounded, more velvety than before, more soft.

Jasper's head snapped up at the sound of her voice and gasped.

"Anna, you're here!" he said, like the wind had been knocked out of him.

He quickly observed her face, like he was seeing if she was real.

He moved himself to sit next her so he could pull her into his arms.

"jasper what happened. They said you were dead. Why did you bite me?

Why did it hurt so much?" anna quickly asked her mind still not focused.

Jasper froze. How could he tell her what she now was. Why he did it, why she could never go back home.

He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

"anna, please don't be afraid of me, I swear I only did this to protect you. Please listen to what I have to say before you think ill of me." he said slowly looking into her eyes.

Anna didn't reply, he bit her to protect her, protect her from what?

Jasper sat opposite her bringing her hands to his so he could keep contact with her. He hoped she wouldn't hate him.

"anna, do remember the stories that old mrs Carmichael used to tell us all?" he asked.

Mrs carmichael was an old lady where they used to live, she was a witch some would say because of her long white hair and the long black dress she used to wear. Jasper and his friends would help the old woman on her farm sometimes when he was a boy.

She used to tell the children of the town stories. Stories of evil dark forces, that were coming. Coming to steal children from the night to make their slaves.

Most people tended to ignore the old woman's ramblings forcing her to live in the confinements of her home.

" yes, old mrs Carmichael, she used to tell ghost stories when we were younger." Anna replied.

"do you remember the one about…vampires?" he asked, pausing slightly to look into her eyes.

Anna frowned. " yes of course I do. I couldn't sleep for a week after them stories. But jasper what has this got to do with this all?" Anna replied getting a little confused.

Jasper didn't reply. He just looked into her eyes, trying to let her figure it out.

He watched as the answers became clear in her mind, how her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock.

"you're…you're…." Anna stammered.

Jasper clutched her hand tighter.

"please anna, you must understand I didn't ask for this I didn't. I thought it was stories too, I didn't know they existed anna, I swear!" jasper said.

"a vampire." anna stated, her body becoming frozen.

He watched as she turned away from him to look at her hands in his.

" you turned me into a vampire didn't you?!" she said, her body becoming still.

Jasper didn't reply. He was too ashamed to.

Not once in his human life had he ever let Anna down. He had promised to protect her with his every being.

Now it seemed he couldn't even protect her from himself.

" the young girl who brought you here, she turned me. She brought me here two years ago, a few month after I left you, mother and father. She was kind to me. She helped me through it all. She isn't what you'd call a friend, she's someone I have to look up to. She's the only one that can help a new born." jasper stated.

" after I was transformed, she told me that she was planning a war. A war against other vampires, against humans. She said she chose me because I was a solider. Because I knew what I was doing. I told her I didn't want to be part of it. I was leaving, to find a new life away from this all, away from Maria. She of course knew this and so followed me home. Back to the ranch." he said.

Anna let out a sob. He had come home. He had come back to her.

" I used to watch you sleep Anna, you looked so tormented, so restless, you would sometimes, call for me in your sleep. You have no idea how much I wanted to hold you them nights. To make everything better again."

"but she followed me there. She saw me watching you, mother and father.

She knew my weaknesses. She said one way or another I would have to fight along side her. I said no, I would rather the new borns finish me off than fight along side a monster like her.

But she took you anna. She brought you here."

"she was going to kill you. Anna, she said it was either she did it, and let me watch as you died, or there was another option." he said not able to carry on with his story.

Anna looked back into her brother's eyes.

"you did it to save me didn't you ?!" she asked

Jasper nodded. Not able to word his reply.

Pulling her hands out of his, anna leapt into his arms pulling him close to her.

A few seconds later, jasper put his arms around her and breathed her in.

" oh jasper, you have no idea how much I've missed you. I don't care how we've came to be, all that matter's that we're together again." she said.

"anna, you should be mortified, I have damned you into this monstrous life, you should scream at me, hit me do anything." he replied.

"jasper, I will do that once this has all sunk in, but right now, I have my brother back, I have you back jasper. There's nothing more I want now, than this moment with you." anna said holding onto him much tigher.

"ouch!" jasper complained. Anna pulled away from him quickly.

He smiled and rubbed his shoulder where she had hugged him.

" you're a little strong Anna!" he chuckled.

Anna laughed and pulled him down to the bed so they could both sit side by side.

After a little while of sitting in silence, anna sighed.

"we can never go home can we?!" she said.

She felt jasper shake his head.

" no anna, they think we're dead now, they wouldn't understand. This is our home now, for now anyway. You're my family now, that is all I need!" he replied.

"but what about ma', pa'. Jasper, I said some horrible things to them, I know this would break ma's heart!" anna said. She could see it now, her father would have the whole town searching for his little girl. He already had lost his only son, now his daughter, she couldn't believe how foolish she had been.

" I don't know anna, I really don't know!" he said resting his head on the top of her head.

Anna snuggled up to her brother, as the silence took over them.


	5. arugements and surprise encounters

Author's note:

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Anna belongs to ****nluvwithemmettcullen **

" Jasper Whitlock, I really hate you at times!!" Anna screamed.

He chuckled at his sister's outburst.

He was in his room when he heard her stomping towards his room.

It had been a few years since Anna had been changed. the world was changing around them too.

The war was still on going, much to Anna's dismay. Jasper was fighting again.

He had been doing it for decades. They had defeated their enemy's in Maria's home town coming victory against all the new borns and elders there.

Like Maria had agreed, Anna wasn't part of it. She had stayed back whilst her brother lead them along side Maria. If she had kept her word on anything, it was that Anna stayed clear of the fighting.

Anna swung open his door and stomped inside to stand in front of him.

" Don't start Anna!" jasper moaned lying back on his mattress, wincing at the pain it caused.

" Don't start?! Don't start?! How do you expect me to react when a pack of new borns attack you?!" she yelled.

Over the years Anna had become a little bolder. Where she once used to sit in silence letting jasper take control, she started take a stand, much to jasper's dismay.

"I'm fine Anna, stop worrying!" he replied trying to calm her emotions.

Anna was amazed when jasper first explained his power to her. An empathy. It did make sense to her though, jasper always did have a weird effect on people, he could manipulate people with words. It was strange how that transferred into emotions once he became a vampire.

That's why people looked up to him during battles, he always knew what to say and how to act.

Of course after the many years Anna had known him, she tell when he was lying or not, even if he did try and attempt to calm her.

"nice try brother, you seem to forget who you're talking to." she replied, kicking his booted foot that hung off the bed.

Jasper huffed, obviously annoyed.

" Anna just leave it I'm fine!" he said closing his eyes for the tongue lashing he knew Anna would dish out.

Anna let out a humour-less laugh.

"You're fine?! Jasper, look at you they all keep ripping you to shreds. There'll be nothing left of you soon! Please just stop!" she begged, sitting next to him to take a closer look at his bites.

Jasper opened his eyes to look at the concern in her eyes.

He could see her ocean blue eyes. She had strange blue eyes, which was very rare to find in vampires. All the vampires he had met and known had red eyes or jet black eyes. They were a beautiful tropical ocean blue that reminded him of the sea.

Her eyes were searching his and felt his cold dead heart drop.

She was right of course, she always was, but he had a duty here. He was a solider. They needed him, he couldn't just up and leave when they were so un-trained.

" Anna, look, I'm fine seriously. Yeah sure, it hurts, but I can deal with it. Besides Maria would never let me leave now you know that. We have a war to train for. " he replied.

Anna huffed and stood from the bed.

" Fine, you know what, I don't care. If you want to be slowly killed by a bunch of animals then be my guest. Just don't expect me to sit back and watch!" she shouted before storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her, so hard that the wood actually split in half from the blow.

Jasper sighed. She just didn't get it. He was trapped. Maria was hell bent on the war again, women were power driven. She never knew when to quit.

She would be lost without jasper's military expertise. The new borns who actually survived the training would be left to fend for themselves.

He hated making Anna angry or upset, but this was something he just couldn't seem to make her understand.

Anna stomped down the stairs narrowly missing the younger new borns as they all started attacking each other.

The newest of the 'pack', Anna scoffed at her thoughts. 'what a pack they were, a pack of animals'

Was a younger man. He was no older than jasper.

He nodded his head as Anna walked past, in a form of greeting.

He wasn't like the other's. He didn't fight like the others did. He reminded her very much of jasper in a way. He had that charm and charisma, he was civilised. Anna liked him.

" I hope you wasn't too hard on him Anna!" he said.

Anna rolled her eyes.

" no, no more than usual peter." Anna replied before flying out the door away from the house.

It was dark out. Of course it was dark out, it was the only way beings like her could go outside.

Their complexions to the human eye was very abnormal so creatures like herself tended to roam the streets at night out of the eye of wondering humans.

It was the only time vampires fed on the humans too.

Of course they were very careful. They never hunted in the towns or near by villages. They only feasted on the travelling gypsy's or the sick and dying. There was no need to draw attention to her kind, than there already was.

Anna walked along the wooded area that surrounded Maria's old house.

It was where she would walk to clear her head. The fresh air did nothing to her lungs as she breathed in the cold night air, wrapping her coat tighter, out of habit rather than for warmth.

For the first time in what seemed like months, she thought of what her parents were doing. Whether they were safe. If they had given up hope that they'd see her again.

She knew they thought of jasper dead. Lost in the war. But what would they think when they thought of her. A silly little girl, running away to get attention.

Sometimes, she would wonder why she chose this life. Why she gave up her life to become an eternal damned creature forever meant to walk the cold dark waste land of darkness.

She giggled when she remembered what her mother had always wanted her to become. A house wife.

A pretty house wife with lots of grandchildren running around her feet.

Wow, how she wished things were different. She'd have been growing old now probably with a husband by her side.

Lost in her own thoughts, Anna didn't realise she had stumbled on a part of the wood that she'd never been to before. Although it was dark, almost pitch black, Anna had no trouble seeing. She walked on further when a rustling of the branches and the snapping of a twig made her jump around dropping to floor in a crouch ready to attack who ever it was.

Many times before had Anna been attacked by a new born. It seemed like an everyday occurance for her recently, especially with Maria bringing them in 20's or even more. She knew that they all fought with each other and figured, who ever survived was over-all the strongest.

Survival of the fittest as you will.

So it wasn't very un-common for Anna to be in the middle of one.

Of course jasper would cause an uproar if he knew. Anna was tougher than she looked. She wasn't afraid of the new borns, she once was one, so she knew their moves and defences.

She couldn't help learning from jasper.

" I know you're there so you might as well come out!" she snarled.

She hated being kept waiting. It must have been her human side getting the better of her.

A man chuckled, coming into view.

" Feisty, I like that!" he chuckled giving her a side smile.

Anna felt her lips twitch into a smile. He didn't look like a new born.

The man came closer letting Anna take in his appearance.

He was tall, about jasper's height. He was skinny, but not scrawny, he had muscles too, that she could see under his tight shirt.

He had long hair that was pulled back into a ribbon, letting only a few strands fall over his perfectly sculpted face.

" Don't worry I'm not here to fight you. You seemed a little lost, thought I could lend a hand." he said leaning against the nearest tree he was stood next to.

He didn't seem to the helping type Anna mused, but he didn't lift his gaze from her, his smile never faulting.

Anna stood from her defensive crouch and walked a little closer to him.

" I'm not lost, I live around here, just in that house over there." she replied pointing in the direction of the house.

His gaze shifted to where she pointed for a second before he turned to smile to her again.

" Ah I see, I'm a little new to the area, I'm not used to meeting such pretty people as yourself." he said.

Anna smiled. If she could have blushed she would have.

" Thank you" she said looking to the ground embarrassed.

"What is your name oh little one?" he asked.

Anna looked up to him and smiled timidly.

" Annabel." she replied.

He smiled nodding his head.

" Annabel, what a pretty name, for a pretty girl." he said.

"Tell me Annabel, you wouldn't happen to know if there was a town near by. It's just I haven't eaten all day and as I said, I still not used to the area yet." he said moving closer to her.

" Yes there is, not a few miles from here actually, just follow the path down to the road. It should take you straight to the village. We tend not feed on most humans mind, only the travelling gypsy's. someone no-one would miss." Anna replied, finding breathing hard to do as he drew closer and closer to her.

He stopped until his face was almost touching hers.

"Thank you Annabel, you have been most kind. I would like to make it up to you sometime mind, say, a midnight snack sometime?!" he asked, his voice low and husky.

Anna blinked and fought the goofy smile that threatened to make an appearance.

" A midnight snack sounds wonderful" she replied, quickly glancing at his lips for a second.

He pulled back from her slowly with a knowing smile.

"until then my sweet." he said starting to turn around.

Anna was still a little breathless from his closeness that she didn't realise that she didn't even know his name.

" what's your name. " she asked quickly recovering.

He turned back to her and smiled a heart stopping smile.

" James" he replied with a smirk.

Anna smiled too. James carried on walking in the opposite direction, before calling over his shoulder,

"I'll see you around Annabel." before disappearing into the night.

**Didn't see that one coming did you?!**

***evil laugh***

**Please review!**


	6. confrontations and heartache

"James"

Anna hadn't been able to think of anything other than James since that chance meeting. He was all that he thought of during her days and night.

Every time she remembered his smirk she would her stomach would be fluttering, like a young girl with a crush would feel like.

She'd never had a crush before, nothing like the feelings James brought out of her.

She'd had boys interested in pursuing her in her human life. Boys looking for young wives. She had never been interested in them. She had always laughed when thinking of someone she would one day love unconditionally. She had always thought she'd grow up to be an old spinster sitting in her old cottage with two tabby cats as she aged gracefully.

She'd never dreamed of meeting a guy who would bring such feelings out of her that she was feeling.

James.

It had been almost a year since their first meeting. It seemed like a day ago for Anna.

Just the thought of his face made her smile.

She and James had met after their encounter. He had been where she had first seen him, standing in the shadow of the tree's watching her with careful eyes. Almost as if he was taking her in for the first time.

Anna hadn't told jasper of James. How could she. She knew how protective jasper was of her. He would totally freak if he saw his little sister with a strange vampire. So she kept James a secret.

Besides, what jasper didn't know couldn't hurt him.

" ah Annabel, you came." a smooth voice called from the shadows.

She smiled, turning to face the beauty that was James.

" I always do James, you know that!" she replied watching as he stepped out of the tree's towards her.

Her hands began to shake. He always had that effect on her.

She would literally begin to shake watching him approach her. He would smile a sly smile before taking her face into his hands to pull her close.

" I have missed you" he whispered, his lips a breath away from hers.

Anna gasped, wanting nothing but to pull him close to feel his smooth lips against her's.

" have you missed me my sweet?!" he asked looking into her eyes.

He was smirking, knowing what effect he had on her. He must have known what effect he had on her, or why he do it.

" of course I have James. I always miss you!" Anna replied, breathless.

Much to her annoyance, James pulled back and smirked before taking her hand.

" that's good " he said pulling her closer to him so he could trap her between him and the tree she was leaning against.

Anna smiled. He was always so mysterious to her, always dark and sexy.

She wanted nothing more than to stop such irritating things as words and take what she'd been thinking of since she had last seen him.

"I have something to tell you James!" she half heartedly said as she entwined her fingers with his.

Pulling him close, she brought her nose to his neck inhaling his scent, remembering the first time he brought such feelings and actions from her body.

Flash back* a year earlier.

"_Annabel " his voice had called from the shadows._

_She had followed wanting to see the strange man again. He was all she had thought about since she had laid eyes on him._

_He had lead her to a clearing in the forest not far from where she had met him, there was what appeared to be an old house under the cover's of the trees. She frowned. She didn't see him anywhere._

"_Annabel." he called again._

_It was coming from the house. Was it his house?_

_She slowly walked towards it keeping her eyes open for James. Where was he?_

_She slowly opened the door, hearing the wood creak under the pressure, to find the main room. It was filled with lit candles on each window ledge, letting some light into the room._

_It was dark inside and had a cold feeling to it she noticed. Not like Maria's._

"_James?" she called out to no-one._

_His chuckled made her spin on her heel in surprise. _

_He was standing behind the door, his eyes watching her as a sly smirk spread across his face._

" _Annabel. Now what do I owe the pleasure of this…encounter." he asked slowly moving towards her, pushing her towards the back wall._

" _I saw this house and wanted to see what was inside, I didn't mean to intrude" she replied, a little unsure of what he was doing._

_He smirked, pushing her flush against the cold wall, his arms coming to rest on each side of her body, trapping her against him and the cold wall._

" _tell me the reason Annabel!" he purred, his face becoming inches away from her's._

_Anna gulped and licked her lips._

" _I wanted to see you again." she replied, a small smile coming to her lips._

_She gasped as she felt his lips brush against her's slightly._

_She had never kissed a boy before. It made her chest heave just thinking of the closeness of them, the feel of this man under her fingertips._

_She had only known James for a few days, she shouldn't be feeling this way. But being in his presence made her do things she would never have dreamed of._

"_kiss me James!" she said breathlessly, pulling him into her, his lips crashing to her's._

_The feel of his body against her's made her head spin. His hands trailing up her sides made her shiver in anticipation and excitement. When she felt his tongue touch her's she trailed her hands up to his hair to keep in place as he brought his hands to her hips to keep her body close to hers. She had never felt anything else like it, the way he made her react was so alien to her, the way he made her feel was so delicious that soon all other thoughts seized to exist…_

End of flash back *

" patience my sweet." James chuckled, prying her hands from him.

Anna pulled away to look up at him.

He was smirking.

" now I have your full attention, what is it you wanted to tell me earlier before you so rudely attacked me?!" he asked.

Anna smirked.

" I didn't attack you James, and if I'm not mistaken, I didn't hear you complaining!" she laughed,

Before pulling away from him completely.

She needed to compose herself before she, as he had put it, attack him.

"we're leaving!" she said.

" me and jasper, we're leaving Maria! He's getting help from that new born that escaped, charlotte. She has a home up north James, we're leaving tomorrow!" she said excitedly.

James frowned and took a step back until his back came into contact with the tree behind him.

"leaving?!" he said, his voice almost seeming detached.

" yes, James, and I want you to come with us.!" Anna replied.

His head snapped up to her.

" you want me to come with you…and jasper?!" he asked.

It was Anna's turn to frown.

"of course I want you to. I wouldn't want anyone else. Please James, come with me." she replied, coming to stand in front of him so she could rest her hands on his shoulders.

He placed his hands on her hips and sighed.

"alright, I'll go." he simply said.

Anna smiled brightly.

" ok" she replied placing a kiss on his lips.

"meet us here tomorrow and we'll leave to start our new life together. Just you and me!" she said, before James pulled her into another kiss stopping all other forms of thoughts.

***

Jasper sighed.

It was really happening.

He was leaving. He never thought he'd see the day.

Anna was in her room, packing what little possessions she had in her bag.

She'd been in the forest all night so she had rushed back quickly before Maria had come back from hunting with the new borns.

When Maria had told him to destroy the last of the weak new borns, jasper had taken them to the woods the furthest away from Maria's home and let them all go.

He had told them to leave, a start fresh, to have some sort of existence.

Some of them ran away into the night, not knowing where to go, what do. Most of them would probably not have survived.

Peter, was jasper's friend. He had left too. He left with a girl. Charlotte. Charlotte had reminded him of Anna. She was brave, feisty, cheeky, everything a girl her age should be like.

Now she was helping them.

She was saving them from the life they had been living.

He walked to Maria's room and sat on her bed waiting till she arrived.

He listened as her footsteps approached and held his breath as the door opened to reveal that beautiful little girl who had turned him all them years ago.

She looked tired, if that was possible. As soon as he saw jasper her eyes smiled.

He didn't need his gift of emotions to feel the lust coming from her small frame.

He quickly sent waves of calmness to her, blocking the lust and helping her relax, for the blow that he was about to strike.

" jasper what a pleasant surprise!" she purred.

Jasper fought the urge to shudder.

" Maria, I have come to tell you, me and Anna are leaving!" he simply said.

He watched her eyes widen in shock, despair, furry then amusement.

"oh really?!" she asked with a smirk.

He smiled sweetly,

" yes Maria. We had a deal remember, once the war is over I didn't belong to you. Guess what, the war ended half a decade ago." he said.

The amusement changed to panic quickly, as her eyes darted around the room.

"but…we….I thought…" she tried to get out, moving towards him.

" you thought what?! That I'd see the light, that I'd fall madly in love with you that I'd forget that you've kept me here against my will for three decades, kept my sister here against her will?!" he snarled.

" jasper, don't you see, we're meant to be together. I changed you, kept your sister safe, doesn't that mean anything to you?!" she cried, clutching to his hand, trying to make him see that she needed him to stay with her.

" doesn't it mean anything to me?! You forced me to change my sister. You made me take my own sister's life away for your stupid war. It wasn't suppose to be like this Maria. I was suppose to die in the war, saving my men fighting for my country. You killed me, and you made me kill my sister!" he shouted.

Maria cowered back away from him, almost as if she was scared.

" but jasper….I don't want you to go!" she replied, her voice more softer almost as if she was about to break.

***

"…I don't want you to go!"

Anna laughed a humourless laugh.

She had heard their entire conversation from her room as she packed some of her things in the small bag jasper had threw to her when he heard maria come back from her hunting with the new borns.

She knew her brother hated that little devil he called Maria. He hated how she always knew he couldn't go anywhere when he was first changed.

Where could a new vampire go?

Who was there to guide him, to help him adjust to his new life.

He had to stay there, there was no other choice.

Of course Maria was beyond thrilled. She had her own personal solider.

She knew what potential he had and used that to her advantage, using him to help her win her war.

She wanted someone to share eternity with, a mate.

Anna frowned. She acted as though jasper was some sort of animal, a monster.

He wasn't. so he wasn't human, being human was overrated. But that didn't mean he was an animal.

He didn't need a "mate" as she so delicately put it.

He needed his other half.

When they were human, jasper had always told Anna there was no such things as falling in love at first sight. That was just stories their grandmother used to tell them to go to sleep.

Love didn't exist. It was lust and money.

that's why he could never understand why she refused so many boys who would have the power to give her a comfortable life.

Anna always knew different. Love did exist. that's why she knew she and jasper had to get out of Maria's clutches. They had to live and find their other halves.

She smiled as she thought of her other half. He was waiting for her in the forest.

She couldn't wait for him to meet jasper. Jasper would probably freak out at first, knowing full well that she had kept him a secret for almost two years, but he'd get over it eventually. She hoped.

Not wanting to listen to Maria's begging to jasper, Anna picked up her things and quickly made her way from her room down the big stair case to the old wooden doors.

She hadn't seen James in almost two days, instead spending time with jasper.

She didn't want jasper to get too suspicious, after all if he was going to be spending time with james, she might as well sweeten him up before hand.

Running to the clearing where they usually met Anna smiled.

She was finally getting out of that place she, jasper and James were going to set up their own place together, a fresh start.

She was finally going to be with James too.

"James" she called out, stopping to search for him.

She looked around the clearing. He wasn't there. Where could he be she mused.

She sat on the grass, knowing jasper, he wouldn't take long, soon they would be gone, he wouldn't want to stick around anymore than he had to.

James was meant to be here, they were leaving soon, she couldn't leave him, what if he turned up and she wasn't here.

Taking a deep breath, a breath that she really didn't need to take, Anna smelt something familiar, making her stomach flutter. It smelt like James.

She quickly jumped up to her feet and picked up her bag, forgotten beside her and clutched it tightly.

" come on James, we're leaving now!" she said a little annoyed that he hadn't shown up yet.

She had wanted him to meet jasper before they left so James didn't feel as uncomfortable about the whole situation.

" I'm not coming!" his voice spoke out from the darkness.

Anna froze.

"what do you mean you're not coming?! You said…I thought we were…." Anna said, not able to finish, her voice breaking.

"Anna, I don't want to go with you. I want you to stay here with me!" he replied, calm as she knew he would be.

"stay…James I can't, what about jasper?!" she said, looking around her , wanting to talk about this face to face. He still stayed in the shadows.

" what about him?! Let him go, he doesn't run your life Anna!" he yelled.

Anna couldn't believe it.

James knew about her bond with jasper. She had told him on their many encounters in his home, of the pain she would feel if she was forced away from her brother.

She lost him once as a human, there was no way she was going through that again.

She had promised herself long ago, that where ever jasper went, she went too.

He knew this. A gut wrenching thought crossed her mind.

What if he was using this against her.

"James….are you asking me to choose?!" she asked.

She waited, watching the darkness trying to see his form come closer. He didn't.

" yes Anna, it's me or him" he said.

Anna gasped.

Why was he being this way. He was being so cruel.

How could she decide between her brother and her lover?

Why was he doing this?

"James you know I can't stay!" she replied quietly, so low she thought he wouldn't catch it.

He did.

" you know I can't go." he replied.

Anna clutched her bag tighter against herself.

She couldn't believe this was happening. He knew wouldn't be able to leave jasper, she just couldn't.

Clearing her throat against the lump she felt, Anna looked out to the shadows.

"so what happens now James?!" she asked. Of course she already knew the cruel, heart wrenching answer, she just needed to hear him say it.

" I guess this means goodbye!" his voice replied, she could hear amusement in his voice, almost as if he was mocking her.

Anna's cold heart broke.

How could he be so cruel. She had loved him, she had given him her virtue, a part of herself. He told her he would do anything for her.

The anger coursing through her veins made her shake.

" why won't you come out the shadow's you coward, why won't you say this to my face?!" she screamed., unable to keep her feelings and emotions inside any longer.

" I hate you James, I hope I never see you ever again, you sorry excuse of a man!" she shouted starting to run back to the house.

Just as the house came into view, Anna stopped and fell to her knee's letting out a sob.

She couldn't believe this was happening. She had loved him, and he had strung her along, played her like a fiddle.

How could she have been so stupid?!

He just used her, used her until he couldn't get his own way. He made her choose between the two most important things in her life.

She pulled her knee's her chest trying to stop heaving of her chest and the sobs falling from her lips.

She had given herself to him, he knew that. He was the first ever guy she had ever loved, the only guy she had loved and he just made her choose the most difficult thing in the entire world.

He wouldn't show his face. He was breaking her heart and he didn't even show his face. What a coward she mused, wiping the imaginary tears from her face.

She blew out a breath calming her self down, sending herself calming waves, something she learnt from jasper and closed her eyes.

There was no way she could let jasper see her like this. He would throw a fit.

He would tear down the whole forest if she told him what happened, looking for james. He would tear him apart and burn his remains, she knew he would.

She opened her eyes to see jasper coming out of the house, a bag slung over his shoulder, looking around for something. She quickly realised he was actually looking for her.

She quickly got to her feet, plastering a smile on her face.

"hey there you are!" jasper sighed happily, stopping to face his little sister.

She smiled and picked her bag up from the floor to sling over her small form.

He frowned looking at her.

"you ok?!" he asked. Nothing went past him. She quickly swallowed away the sob that was forming in her throat and smiled.

"I will be!" she replied.

He nodded and turned away from her, heading for the road.

"jasper?!" she called, moving to walk beside him.

He looked to her and smiled easily.

She hadn't seen that smile for a while, she had missed it.

"promise me one thing jasper, promise you'll never leave me!" she begged, not able to look him in the eyes.

" of course I won't Anna, like it or not you're stuck with me!" he replied, making her smile.

He wasn't a fool. He knew something was wrong with her. Her emotions were all over the place.

Anger, sorrow, he didn't understand why she was so unhappy. Leaving was everything she had talked about. What if she really didn't want to leave.

No that wasn't it, he mused.

Moving his bag to his other side, jasper pulled Anna into his side to hold her close.

"come on, everything's going to be alright now!" he said as they carried on their walking.

He felt Anna smile and lean her head against him and he knew that they would be.

**Please review, I'm so loving the comments you guys are leaving!**

**Next chapter will introduce a very familiar pixy…I mean, character. One I think you guys might like so see!!**


	7. meeting a pixie

**_hi guys.i'm so sorry for not updating soon, i've been really busy recently, i've moved like 500 miles from home for university, so everything has been a bit hetic for me right now. but never fear, more updates will be up now! yey!_**

**_thanks to all you guys who have already reviewed this story, and a big thanks to all of you who have favourited this story too..._**

Anna always knew being her kind wasn't the easiest thing in the world, but watching jasper made her want to give her existence up if it meant the pain in his eyes would leave.

It had been a few years since jasper and anna had left their old life with maria and the other new borns.

They were staying with a couple of new borns jasper had saved long ago.

A young man, not much older than jasper himself, peter.

Peter was jasper's old friend. He was made to help jasper recruit more new borns for maria when they both met.

He had been picking the strongest from the weakest of the new borns, taking the weakest into the forest and killing them on maria's command.

He had been a good solider in jasper's eyes, always doing as what was commanded.

But his loyalties changed when he saw her. His mate.

She was one of the weak one's Maria demanded to be destroyed.

Charlotte was the same age as Anna, when she was changed by Maria. She was a dark haired beauty, with her flowing locks cascading down her back.

She still had some child like features that still hadn't left her face, the dimples in her cheeks, a face that she would forever be trapped in.

She was walking home from her grandmother's home when Maria took her and changed her life so cruelly.

Peter had been the one to save her. He took her under his wing. Showing her how to hunt, how to fight, protecting her when others tried to attack her.

From the very moment their eyes met, a kind of bond was made between them. A bond that was nearly impossible to break.

When Maria had commanded jasper to kill her newborns as if they were garbage, he had set them free, charlotte too. Peter had taken her hand and looked into her eyes, asking without words to trust him.

They had run far away from the clutches of Maria's war and began their own lives together.

Jasper had received word from peter a few weeks before their departure, he was asking him to leave Maria, to come with him and charlotte and start a new life, a life less inhumane, a life where he knew Anna would be safe.

As the years passed by living the life peter and charlotte had given him Anna really noticed the toll their lifestyle was doing to jasper.

He was like a living zombie. He was still beautiful, but Anna could see the conflict and war that was lay beneath his red eyes.

She felt his anger, his sorrow for taking a human's life. He never really told her what he felt when he took a man's life.

In the war, many lives were lost, that's what happened in war's. but when it was by your own had, it was more conflict upon your emotions.

She never old jasper of her power to feel what he could feel, to feel the emotions people gave off. Then again, she could turn it off, he couldn't he had to live with his gift day after day, for the rest of eternity.

He hated taking people's lives, but their blood was his weakness. He craved their liquid that ran through their breakable forms like his life depended it. It was too good to give up.

After ten long years of living with their new friends, anna and jasper decided to move on to find more like their kind. Their lives had changed so much in the last years in the company of peter and charlotte.

After years of living in the darkness, they were surpirsed to see the sun light.

As children storied were told that creatures like them feared the sun, that once the sun light touched their skin their bodies would burn like fire, destroying them.

If anna could have cried, she would have. In her human life she loved the sun. the sun always made her smile in the summer, it meant long hot days by the lake with her friends.

Now looking at the sun, it made her feel want to die. It made her aware that she was different. She wouldn't be able to pass as a human.

She didn't have the typical red blood eyes like others her kind, her eyes were shocking blue, but she did have their diamond skin when the sun shone onto them.

Jasper pulled her from her thoughts when he called for her over his sholder.

They were walking in the sun, something they both weren't comfortable with yet, in the middle of a storm. Not many people were walking around them as they passed by, which anna was greatful for.

She knew jasper struggled to contain his thrirst around humans.

He was walking with his bag slung over his sholder, holding her's in his hand as she tried to keep up with his long strides.

" I can't believe you're making me walk in this god forsaken storm, in the middle of freakin' Philadelphia!" Anna shrieked, throwing her hands upto her hair trying to sheild the rain pouring down.

He chuckled, thankful that she was trying to liften his dark mood, he was very close to snapping and hunting some poor human that walked passed them both.

" Anna, it's only rain, it's not going to hurt you, you know!" he smirked back at her.

She smiled a small smile knowing he was true, she never was one to be conscious of the way she looked.

He slowed down for her and slid off his jacket, passing it to her to give her more cover.

" there is that better for you your royal highness?!" he mocked.

Anna giggled, hitting him in his side, not hard enough to hurt him.

" shut up!" she said, taking the jacket from his grasp.

Lifting the coat above her head, anna froze. Her eyes wide.

"the dinner" she whispered knowing he would hear her.

Jasper frowned. She was staring off into space, like she was seeing something that wasn't quite there.

Jasper lifted his hand and waved infront of her face.

"anna…hello…anna, are you alright?!" he asked.

She quickly blinked and looked up to her brother.

"jasper, we have to go into that dinner!" she said quickly moving towards the building infront of them.

" wow, hold on their!" he said holding her back his hand on her arm.

"if you haven't noticed brainbox, there happens to be people in that building, a vampire, in an enclosed space filled with humans may not be the best idea you've had.!" he said trying to drag her off in the oppisite direction.

Anna pulled away from his grip and started for the dinner again.

" jasper trust me, we need to go into this building, I can't explain how I know, I just do. Your future jasper, depends on going into that dinner!" she replied.

He would have called her crazy if she didn't have that determined look in her eyes.

He quickly looked around them as if he was argueing with himself.

He shook his head and took her hand and let her lead him inside.

The dinner was small inside. Not many people were in either. Just a few old men on the far side deep in conversation. Jasper looked around, feeling a little better not being in the rain.

He sat on the counter watching the humans interact. He wasn't breathing, hoping it would help, if he suddenly got a whiff of the humans.

Anna elbowed him in the side getting his attention, she was looking in the far corner, near the humans.

There was a girl.

She was sat smiling at them as if she knew them.

" it's her" anna whispered. The girl quickly looked to anna and smiled even more.

Getting off her seat, the girl made her way over to them, gracefully.

She wasn't a human, like jasper had first thought, she was like them.

Jasper's breath caught when he saw her properly. She was beautiful.

She grabbed onto anna's hands like she had known her all her life.

" anna, it's so good to meet you, I'm alice, we're going to be good friends!" she said quickly pulling her into a hug.

Anna was gob smacked. Something jasper found amusing. Anna was never lost for words.

His smirk fell from his face as soon as the pixie looked at him.

" and you mister…" she said standing infront of him with her hands on her hips, a bright smile on her lips.

The emotions she emanating from her were nothing he had ever felt.

It felt like he had found home.

"you've kept me waiting for a long time!" she said, her eyes shinning.

He looked at her in awe, before dipping his head.

" sorry ma'am!" he replied.

She held her hand out and he took it, without a second thought. And the only word, the only feeling he could feel was complete. He was complete.


	8. a new family

**hey guys sorry i havent been updating so often, ive had a lot going on here. i will be posting more frequently though, so i hope that makes up for it!**

**thank you for all the comments so far, i really love hearing feedback from you guys, good and bad.**

**please would you read a new fic my friend is writing, it's called 'fix you' by sparrowsxxswann**

** she hasnt got any reviews right now and is in two minds wether to write anymore. its a good edward/bella. its based on the song you should have lied.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Alice wasn't like the other vampires anna and jasper had come across.

Unlike peter and charlotte with their red crimson eyes, alice had golden brown, almost topaz. Anna mused this while they were walking on the stretch of path that alice was leading them on.

It had almost been six years since the whitlocks met the little pixy, as anna liked to call her, much to her brother's amusement. It also only felt like yesterday too that announced that she was travelling to another coven of vampires, yet she didn't say it like anna presumed, she said, family.

So without another word the trio set off, alice in lead. Much to anna's annoyance.

It had been years since anna and jasper had company, other than themselves. At first she wanted to pull jasper away when they first met alice, to keep him to herself. But as she looked at the way his red eyes lit up the moment their cold hands touched one another.

She saw how they caressed one another, when they thought she wasn't watching.

As much as anna hated to admit it, this was what jasper was missing. At first when she dragged her big brother into that dinner in Philadelphia, anna didn't think jasper would take any notice, but as soon as he saw her anna knew it would always be the three of them no matter what.

She could see the vision clearly. Jasper holding onto alice's hand as she skipped along with a scwoling anna behind watching their sickening love and muchy sweet nothings.

Alice was always a lively little thing, always bouncing around, talking non-stop. It was a wonder that she hadn't been discovered with the way she went on.

Jasper just smiled adoringly and rolled his eyes at his sisters antic's.

It was a little while before anna warmed up to alice, after jasper begged her to at least try to be nice.

She had been walking infront of them both when she alice skipped up to her and pulled her into a warm hug.

Jasper had needed to hunt so alice had stayed behind to keep anna's company.

" James didn't deserve you!" she whispered.

Anna looked at her gone out. How did she know about him.

She hadn't told anyone.

Alice smiled at anna's dumbfounded expression.

" I can see the future anna, I saw you, even before you left maria's coven. I was coming to get you and your brother. I'm so sorry for the way he treated you, but you have to know, there is someone out there for you. And when you meet him, you have to promise me!" she said giving her a meaningful look.

Anna frowned, not knowing where she was taking this.

" promise you what alice?!" she asked.

Alice smiled as if it was the most obvious reason.

" that I get to plan your wedding of course!" she replied.

Anna burst out laughing.

Her musical laugh bouncing off the tree's that surrounded them both.

"sure alice, sure!" she replied, chuckleing, making alice laugh with her.

"hey! " alice said bumping her side in a playful manner to make her stop.

Anna's laughter died down as she smiled at alice. Alice took her hand and smiled a reasuring smile for anna.

"I know about your gift too anna!" alice said, of course she did, she saw everything.

"It's ok, I was afraid at first too, I've never seen a gift like this though. It's quite extraordinary to be honest. I can't wait to what Carlisle will take of it. " she said, seeming to become excited once again.

Anna smiled at her now. She became excited by the slightest things, its was hard to believe that she was the same age, girls her age were never this childlike, well that was when she was human.

" carlisle, is that who we're going to see?!" anna asked.

During the time alice had joined them, not once had anna asked where exactly they were heading, all she knew was that alice wanted them all to join a coven she had a vision on.

" yes, oh anna, I can't wait for you to meet them, they're so nice and friendly, well, all except one, but I'm sure she'll warm up to us. " alice replied, staring off into space with a dreamy face on her face.

She was probably thinking of jasper no doubt.

It wasn't long before jasper re-joined the girls and they were all off again.

Alice holding onto jasper's hand while anna trailed behind them both, obviously lost in thought.

Jasper smiled down at his alice. She was something else.

It had almost been six years since he and anna had met alice, and there wasn't a day that went by that he didn't thank his stars for her dropping in their lives. She was his world. His mate, his love.

He sighed thinking of how happy he was.

It was times like these that jasper became concerned for his sister.

He knew she was lonely. Of course he and alice were there for her, but at times where he would loving gaze into alice's eyes he would wish that anna could have a love like that too.

He knew she and alice had their differences but he knew that anna loved alice like the sister she never had, the sister she had begged their parents for as a small hoped that alice would talk to her, see if there was anyway she'd open up to her, have girl bonding time.

Anna huffed as she witnessed yet another display of affection between her brother and alice. She had to witness it everyday and was getting quite sick of it.

Alice shly smiled in her direction and mumbled a soft sorry, knowing anna could most likely feel their emotions from them.

She may be able to absorb both alice's and jasper's gifts, but it didn't mean that she had to like feeling the sickly love they both keep throwing in her face.

Anna shook her head and tried to think of something else to rid her of the feelings.

It was a while later that alice suddenly started jumping up and down on her heels excitedly. Both anna and jasper laughed.

" what is it darlin'?!" jasper asked her with his southern accent coming through.

Anna froze.

Her eyes glazed over just like alice's did when she was using her gift.

She was seeing the future.

Two men. No. two vampires, coming towards them through the misty path that lay ahead of them.

Both men very handsome, the oldest who looked to be only in his late 20's had golden hair, much like Anna's. the youngest had bronze messy hair that looked too wild to be tamed. What intrigued her the most though was their topaz eyes. It was just like Alice's and jasper's, although jasper's had only just turned that way over the last few years drinking animal blood like Alice.

Anna blinked and looked towards the misty clearing just in time to see the two figures appear in the clearing.

Alice clutched onto jasper's hand and pulled him towards the two vampires.

" good morning carlisle!" Alice chirped happily.

The two men stopped infront of us.

The golden haired man smiled a warm smile and glanced towards the brooding bronze haired boy stood next to him. Anna got his confused emotions as well as the boys shocked one too

"hello." carlisle replied his voice faultering slightly, but his face giving nothing away.

"it's great to meet you carlisle, edward, I can't wait to meet the others!" alice said brightly, making jasper chuckle.

The bronze boy, edward, looked towards jasper with a grimace. He could probably see the remains of his scars from their time at maria's.

'_how do they know who we are?! Who are they, woah, look at this guy's arms, did he get in a fight with a bear or something, looks like it won that fight' _

Anna scowled, and came to stand infront of her brother. She hated when others judged jasper that way, she always felt the need to protect him from the prejudice he normally got for his scars.

" for your information bronze boy, he was in a war if you must know, and I don't appreciate the bear comment very much!" anna spat.

Alice giggled at anna's out burst, knowing how protective she was of her big brother.

If he could have blushed anna was sure bronze boy would have blushed.

" how did you…?" he asked a little stunned.

It was only when she looked at jasper and carlisle's shocked faces did anna realise something was wrong.

" what?! I don't like it when people talk about jasper that way!" she said in defense.

Carlise smiled in wonder.

" anna, he didn't say anything!" jasper said a little embarrassed by his sister's rude comment.

"yes he did he said…" anna went on to explain only to be interrupted.

" no I only thought it. Can you…can you read my mind?!" bronze boy asked.

Anna stared in wonder.

" no I don't, but you obviously do, I must have picked it up from you!" she replied, the statement not even making sense to herself.

Bronze boy looked in thought, looking straight into anna's blue eyes in wonder.

" you have blue eyes!" he stated.

Anna looked down from his gaze and shrugged. She hated her eyes. They always made her different from those of her own kind. She didn't like it when people stared at her eyes.

" they went blue when I was changed!" she replied, in a small voice, shrinking back a little against jasper.

" of course!" a voice nterrupted. Carlisle was smiling towards anna.

" I have only heard such stories of gift like these, what have you encountered so far may I ask?!" he asked her.

Anna was puzzled.

" well, I have experienced jasper's gift, he's an empathy, and of course alice, she can see the future!" anna replied.

Carlisle smiled wider.

" such wonderful gifts. I am truly amazed. It is an honour to meet you all." he said.

Jasper clutched onto alice a little more happy that their first meeting had gone well.

" well I must say, what an exciting day it is today. Please come and meet my wife esme!" carlisle said turning towards another path. Alice clutched onto his arm as he started to lead her and jasper.

Edward paused to walk with anna.

He was still looking at her eyes. Anna tried not to notice and walked towards her brother.

" I wonder why it is you can hear my thoughts when you're not a mind reader!" he said, trying to capture her attention from the ground she was staring at.

"I think I borrowed your gift. It doesn't make sense to me but I think I can borrow other vampire's gift and use them as my own." anna replied.

They both walked a little further with no talking between them. He was obviously trying to stay something as his emotions were hitting her from where she stood.

He was curious, nervous.

" I'm sorry if what I thought offended you earlier, it's just, my family and I don't have that many guest like you and your siblings." he said.

Anna laughed and smiled at him.

" alice isn't my sister, well in the eyes of the church she is. Jasper and I met her six years ago and she kind of stuck around." anna replied.

" and I'm sorry for what I said, it's just I do tend to speak my mind when people say things about my brother that way. It was very rude of me!" she apologised.

" so you can borrow gifts?! That must be a pretty amazing gift. Is temporary or is it permanent?!" he asked.

Anna smiled a shy smile.

" well I think it's permanent, but I can also block it too. It takes a little concentration though, but I'm learning to control it." she replied.

He smiled and looked ahead as they carried on walking ahead.

"oh my lord, how rude of me, I haven't even introduced myself yet, where are my manners, I'm anna whitlock." anna said feeling a little embarrassed of her manners holding up her hand.

He chuckled, a soft laugh and taking her hand in his.

" edward cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you anna!" he replied.

" I hope you don't mind but promised my brother emmett that I would go hunt with him, I would ask you to come along but I don't think your brother would like that very much!" edward said casting a glance to jasper who kept stealing glances towards them both.

" I do too, thank you for the invitation though." anna replied.

" we won't be long I'm sure, em is quite hungry today!" he laughed before running into the forest in a blur.

Anna skipped up to walk beside jasper, he threw his arm around her to keep her close to him.

Anna rolled her eyes, he never liked her talking to guys.

Alice gasped when she saw the house, it was just as she and anna had seen.

It was huge, a big house in the middle of a forrest. It had blue shutter on each window, and flower beds under each bottom windows. It looked like a proper family home.

They were all lead into the house to find a woman sat at a table with what looked like blue prints of a house.

She looked to be in her late 20's like carlisle and had caramel hair, she was humming a tune that sounded beautiful and had a warm smile on her lips.

"esme darlin'"

She looked up at the sound of her name and smiled brightly standing from her place.

" esme, I would like to introduce a couple of guests me and edward have just met. This is alice jasper and anna whitlock." he said introducing them all.

Esme smile and stepped forward to greet them.

Alice being the little pixy she was pulled esme into a hug, like she had known her all of her life.

Jasper, being the gentleman he was took her hand and placed a soft kiss against her knuckles.

" how do you do ma'am." he said in his way of greeting.

" you must be anna!" esme said, looking into her eyes.

" yes ma'am!" anna replied.

Esme rolled her eyes in a innocent fashion.

" now please call me esme, ma'am always makes me feel old!" she laughed.

Anna smiled already liking the woman.

She gave off a motherly figure vibe which warmed anna's heart.

" my, you have such beautiful eyes anna, I wonder why they are blue?!" she said.

Anna shrugged. Not really wanting the attention on herself.

" well me and alice have a theory on that dear!" carlisle said, grasping esme's sholders.

" we think her gift is absorbing the gifts of others. Just now she could read edwards mind, and it seems she has her brother's and alice's." carlisle stated.

Esme stared in amazment.

" what a unusual gift." she smiled.

Sensing anna's discomfort of being centre attention, Alice cleared her throat.

" I winder where rosalie is? I was sure she's be in the living room!" she pouted.

Esme must have been a little confused because carlisle quickly explained.

" alice can see the future, love." he said as they both looked to a beaming alice.

" that is quite a gift, it will be quite useful for quite a lot of things!" esme replied.

" to answer your question alice, rosalie is in the garage, she's quite the mechanic our rosalie is." esme smiled, obviously proud to be speaking of her daughter.

" well I think we should show you to your rooms!" esme said as she turned to the stairs.

Anna frowned.

"our rooms?" anna asked quietly.

"of course, surely you don't expect you all to leave, you've only just gotten here!" carlisle said pausing behind esme.

Anna was shocked she'd never met anyone like them, they were so caring and open to them.

" we're just not used to the warm welcomes!" jasper said sensing her emotions she was trying to say.

Esme smiled an understanding smile, making her feel even more wanted.

" well me and Carlisle did always want a big family." she replied.

Anna smiled brightly. It had been years since she had family, well except from jasper. But it wasn't everyday that you was given a mother or father figure. She had only known them for less than 30 minutes and they were letting them into their home.

" you'll have to exuse the mess!" esme said as they started their way up the stairs.

There wasn't spec of dirt in sight.

" we're having delivery vans over in the next few weeks, you are all just in time for us moving!" esme said.

" we have a bigger house in alaska, it's a very nice place, well for vampires anyway!" she carried on as she gave the tour of the house.

"I want this room!" alice yelled bouncing into a fully furnished room.

" alice this room is already someone's room, maybe another room will do darlin'" jasper said, trying to pull his wife from the door frame.

" but look at the view its beautiful, I'm sure edward won't mind too much, he'll just be a little pissed, he'll get over it." she said, giggling when jasper gave up his attempts.

Anna rolled her eyes at their childishness and carried on following esme along the hall.

" now I know this room is a little small, I hope you don't mind, but I'm sure your new room will be much bigger." esme said opening a door and showing anna inside.

" this is perfect!" anna said looking around the walls.

It was yellow, a light yellow. It had a white sofa on one wall and a desk on the other supplied with a state of the art computer and huge bed in the middle.

" oh and before I forget, what's your favourite colour, so I know what to paint your room in the new place!" esme asked pausing at the door.

"I've always liked purple!" anna said, still touched at how esme and Carlisle had just taken them into their home.

Esme smiled and went to turn to walk out to give anna a little privacy before she quickly remembered something.

"how old are you anna, I mean physically before you was changed?" esme asked.

" I was 18 when I was changed, although I was always teased by my friends that I could pass for a younger age!" anna said smiling at the memory of her friends teasing her playfully.

"well in alaska, edward, rosalie and emmett will be attending the school there, it's so we can all stay there longer, I was hoping I could convince you to attend too with jasper and alice." she explained.

Anna smiled and nodded. Of course she would she would do anything to please this family. Her family.

She was just about to reply when the loud cursing of voices could be heard yelling from down the hall.

" it sounds like the boys are back, and by the cursing, I think edward has found his room being taken over!" esme said leaving anna to see what she could do. Anna made herself comfortable on the large bed.

" I can't believe you've taken over my room! What the hell?!" edward shrieked, causing alice's bell like laughter to follow.

It was then two other voices joined them.

" oh edward lighten up, we'll be moving soon then you can get your own room to brood in. it's not like you sleep in it anyway!" a girl's voice anna hadn't heard yet reasoned, in a very bored like voice.

" dude, you got kicked out of your own room, that's bad, not even I would do that!" another guy's voice said.

Edward ignored him and made his way into the guest room esme usually had made up if they had any guests.

" I take it you're in this room then!" he said opening anna's door.

She smiled sheepishly from her position on the bed.

" I can go and stay in jasper's room if you like!" she said about to get up.

"hey dude, can you believe what rose did to my car?!…." the guy Edward was talking to said coming into the room.

He stopped short when he noticed anna.

" em, rose has done that to everyone's car!" edward said, he quickly looked to anna and rolled his eyes.

" rose puts more speed behind our cars, she always has, we like our speed." he explained.

Anna giggled, but she didn't take her eyes off the big guy who had stormed into her room.

He cleared his throat after a second, a goofy smile on his face.

" hi, I'm Emmett Cullen!" he said

Anna smiled even brighter.

" anna whitlock. I'm sure you've met my brother jasper." she replied politely.

Emmett smiled and walked further into the room.

He was huge. All muscles, the kind human guys would kill for.

Anna shook her head to rid of the thoughts she was thinking, she didn't need the mind reader that was sat next to her know she was finding it hard to breath with his brother in the room in the room.

" so I take it you'll be moving to alaska with us then?!" he said not taking his eyes off anna.

She smiled a shy smile and nodded not trusting her voice not to break.

Edward sighed loudly, probably still annoyed with alice and her pixy ways.

Anna pulled her eyes away from emmett and looked towards edward.

" don't worry edward she grows on you!" she said making him laugh.

He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, obviously it was something he did when he was stressed anna noted.

" yes I hope so or we'll have less vampire to home by the time we get to alaska.!" he said, making anna laugh.

" I think jasper will have something to say about that, but don't worry I'll help you bury the remains!" she joked, making edward smirk.

Emmett let out a booming laugh, he liked the girl already.

" has anyone seen my red nail varnish?!" a blonde girl asked stalking into the room only to stop when she saw anna.

" hi!" anna meekly said, smiling at the girl.

The blonde girl looked a little uncomfortable if that was even possible. Like she really didn't to be there.

"rosie, this is anna!" emmett said doing the introductions.

" rosalie!" the blonde supplied with a nod.

Something told anna, that rosalie didn't do well with new people.

" how would we know where your nail varnish was?!" edward asked.

Rosalie scowled at him and huffed.

" it was only a question gosh!" she said storming out of the room without as much as a goodbye.

" well as you can tell, it all happens in the cullen household!" emmett laughed brightening the mood again.

" don't worry about your room dude, you can have mine, I'll bunk in with rosie!" he replied as he made his way to the door.

Edward nodded a thanks at his brother.

" well I'd better go and see what the fairy and the general are doing?!" em said.

" see you in a while anna!" he said smiling a wide toothy smile at her.

She tried to not think of how that smile made her insides melt a little. It was nothing, he was just being nice to her.

" so emmett and rosalie." anna said once it was her and edward again.

" huh?!" he asked.

" they're a couple?!" she asked off handily.

Edward looked at her like she had grown a third head, before he burst out laughing.

" no, not at all!" he laughed.

" em and rosalie have more of a what you'd call a closer bond. She always thinks of herself as a mother figure to him, or a sister figure." he explained after anna looked a little confused.

" I don't think she likes me very much!" she whispered, hoping rosalie wouldn't hear her from her room.

"don't worry anna, rosalie is hard to understand, she's like that with everyone!" he replied.

Anna frowned. It was hard enough getting a family. It would be even harder now she had a sister who didn't even like her. Something told anna that this would be a very interesting family.

**i am so excited for new moon, i saw the break up scene the other day...i was sobbing, it's so heart breaking!!!**

**please reveiw this chapter, good and bad reviews are welcome.... :)**


	9. brotherly love and feelings

New lifestyles.

Anna sat on her bed, trying so hard not to strangle the pixy that was prancing around her bedroom.

It was another day at forks high school.

High school. What a boring pass time. Who actually enjoyed high school in today's society.

Most couldn't wait to leave the place, four years, that's all it took. So long for a human yet so short for a vampire.

It was bareable for those four years of prison, but to repeat them over and over?

Not so much.

The cullens moved around a lot. So that meant a lot of schools. Anna groaned thinking of the amount of years they'd already lived through with the same lessons the same subjects. It was possible for each of the cullens to teach themselves, maybe they could do a better job than the teachers already teaching.

Forks high.

Forks high was their newest school. They had moved to the rainy town a few years ago when Carlisle started work at the local hospital. It was the only town in Washington that rained in record. There was hardly ever any direct sun, it was wet, cold, green. It was perfect.

Carlisle loved his work. He was forks hospital's newest doctor, he sure made the nurses swoon so they had all been told. It wasn't that un-imaginable, Carlisle was beautiful.

Esme was a stay at home mother for all purposes, she stayed at the Cullen home drawing up blue prints for projects around the house.

That left the rest of the cullens posing as students.

Alice of course loved it. She got to dress everyone, if there was anything in the world that alice lived for, it was fashion.

Jasper didn't mind, as long as his alice was happy, nothing else mattered.

Anna didn't exactly share her brother's veiws.

" for the last time alice, I don't care!" anna said flopping down her bed with a huff.

They had been going at this for at least two hours now, alice was raiding her wardrobe for an outfit for school, like she did everyday.

It didn't matter anyway, for whatever alice chose for her she would put back into her closet in favour for her skinny jeans and top. Anna of course always won, but not without alice's protests.

" please anna, for once can you please try to look a little like a girl?!" alice moaned.

" for your information dearest sister, I do look like a girl, I just happen to not dress like a barbie doll like some of us!" anna replied, amused at seeing alice whine like a little child not getting her way.

" I do not look like a barbie doll! Jasper!" alice shrieked, calling for her husband.

Not a moment later jasper walked into anna's room, rolling his eyes at anna. He knew that only anna could wind his alice up this much.

" what is it darlin'?" he asked his southern accent thick.

Alice pouted.

" anna's being unreasonable, she won't let me dress her!" she moaned.

Jasper tried to fight his smile.

Anna didn't bother to hide her's. she was just too damn stubborn for her own good.

" alice darlin' what have I told you not a million times before?!" he asked sending his wife calming waves.

Alice sighed, knowing she was losing a losing battle.

" but I just want her to look pretty jazz, but she's just too damn stubborn!" alice said, scowling at anna.

Anna laughed in response, she caved too easily for jasper.

" she does look pretty alice, at least you got her to stop wearing all of that heavy emo clothes. " jasper said, wanting to make alice feel a little better.

" hey, I resent that. That was a phase!" anna defended.

Alice smiled up to jasper, ignoring anna on the bed.

Jasper rolled his eyes at his little sister, she was so annoying at times.

"you could always help me choose me outfit?!" jasper said, trying to reason with her.

At the thought of this alice bounced towards the door dragging jasper with her.

Anna laughed at jasper's goofy smile, for the things he did to keep alice happy.

As she heard her brother's bedroom door shut, anna got up from her bed and started to put the outfits alice had left out.

It was always the same.

Alice would come into her room raiding her wardrobe, insisting anna wore them for school the next day. Anna would naturally shoot them down in favour of her jeans and a simple top.

She wasn't like alice or rosalie, anna liked to be simple.

She smiled thinking back to her gothic years, where she would wear nothing but black, including black lipstick.

She really hated it, but she and emmette thought it would be funny to see alice have a breakdown over it when she saw it.

The things she did to wind little alice up.

Edward thought she was mad, he never admitted it, but if he really didn't want to be on the bad side of alice, she was just too scary for her own good.

He did see where anna was coming from, alice was a little too controlling.

After the clothes were put away, anna made her way to her patio, with her guitar in hand.

The guitar was a present from edward.

After exploring their old home one day, anna found edward in his old music study playing on his piano. He invited her in and showed her all of the things he had collected through out the years.

She found out that apart from being a magnificent on the piano, he also played the guitar. He saw the fascination on anna'a face when he showed her his favourite accoustic and asked her if she had ever played.

Of course as a child anna dreamed once that she could play an instrument. Her mother had tried to teach her the piano from a young age, but anna never caught on. But she had once seen a young boy on her visit to town, he was sat outside old mr smith's shop strumming on a guitar. She had always been fascinated and wanted to play.

But her mother had insited that it was a silly dream to have and for her to get her head out of the clouds.

When she returned to her room later that evening, a guitar was left on her bed, with a simple note that read:

'Having dreams doesn't mean you're silly .'

Anna was touched by edward's act of kindness, she smiled at the memory.

She and edward were very close.

She would even call him one of her closest friends, and over time she had come to call him one of her brothers.

Emmett was a different matter entirely.

There was something about him that anna couldn't quite put her finger on.

He wasn't like jasper or edward to her, he was more.

For some reason, emmett was always the one she seeked out to talk to, to sit with and just be with.

She never felt completely whole in a room full of people, unless he looked at her, smiled his big goofy smile. It was something anna never really experienced before. It was unsettling to her and yet so comforting at the same time.

He was the complete opposite from most people she cared about in her life. He different from jasper, the only person she would give her life for.

Where jasper was lean and serious, emmett was big and fun.

Where edward was charming and unsure of himself, emmett was adorable and brave.

It was strange to have such thoughts of someone like anna did, especially with a very over protective brother under the same roof.

When it came to anna, jasper became feral.

If any human boy even smiled at anna, jasper would snarl, sending them running the oppisite direction.

He'd even cornered edward once when he thought he and anna were becoming too close for a typical brotherly, sisterly affection.

Anna wouldn't talk to him for a month then. Until carlise and esme begged them to make up, as esme couldn't bare to see her children fighting.

Jasper had apologised to her, after a tounge lashing from anna, alice, esme and even rosalie, all saying it was ridiculous to behave the way he did, anna and edward were just friends she only saw him as her brother. She of course didn't tell him she felt that way about emmett too.

He had said that he was only looking out for his little sister.

Anna couldn't blame him. She had done the same, when she had first met alice, saying that she wasn't good enough for him. She of course apologised to both of them afterwards.

At the end of it all jasper only wanted what was best for anna, but that didn't mean he had to like the fact that guys found his little attractive in that way.

God help her if jasper ever found out about her feelings towards emmett, she was sure jasper would rip him apart and burn his remains himself.

Anna was brought out her thinking by a knock on her door.

Emmet made his way out to the patio where anna sat and made himself comfy oppisite her.

She smiled at him as she let her fingers strum the cords of the guitar listening to the notes they made.

" see you're getting better with that!" emmett said pointing to her guitar.

Anna chuckled then scowled a playful scowl at him.

"I'll have you know, I'm a pro at this now!" she said, trying to sound serious in a amused tone.

Emmett smirked and let out a chuckle.

" I don't know about that, I mean I'm good at almost everything!" he replied.

Anna laughed her fingers never faulting.

" oh really?! Well then I am shocked, you should play for me sometime in that case!" she said.

Emmett laughed. Anna loved the sound of it.

" ok ok, so I may not be good at everything!" he said.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, emmett broke it with a sigh.

" so how you handeling school kid?" he asked.

Anna snorted a lady like snort.

" seriously em, kid? I'm even older than you!" she accused.

Emmett laughed and held up his hands.

" alright, alright grandma' "he replied.

Anna rolled her eyes.

" school's fine thanks, like all the schools we've ever been to, but you wouldn't know that seen as you don't make it past second grade!" she replied sarcastically.

Emmet scoffed at the term dad. It was always the same with them. He would rifle her up about her age or something that would annoy her and she would make fun of his childlike behaviour.

" hey don't diss the emster!" he said, making her laugh.

"emster really?!" anna asked cringing at the name.

"what I'm trying it out, what you don't think it's me?!" he asked.

Anna shook her head in disbelief, before the two of them started laughing together.

"no seriously, you liking this school?!" he asked.

She knew why he was really asking this question.

He was on his last year, graduation would be here soon and he'd be leaving school.

Jasper and rosalie were leaving too leaving me edward and Alice for another year at forks high.

Although he never said anything, anna could feel his anticipation and nervousness about leaving her there. It was a little confusing as to why he always only thought that way with her, but anna questioned it.

It was sweet that after all these years of the same system he would worry about her, it wasn't like he wouldn't see her at home either.

Anna smiled and tried to reassure him that indeed she would be ok.

" we've been through this a hundred times em, I'll be fine, this school isn't so bad really. Well once mike newton stopped trying to hang out with us." anna laughed at the memory of that little Labrador following her around like a lost puppy.

Emmett didn't look one hundred percent, but dropped the subject which Anna was grateful for.

They didn't talk for much after that. They just settled on her patio listening to anna play notes, morphing them into another song, all the while not really noticing the way they both kept looking at each other when the other wasn't looking.


	10. meeting bella swan

**Hi guys, sorry about the long wait, I had what you'd call major writers block on this story, but I think I'm getting back on track with it.**

**Thank you all sooo much for your reviews so far, they've been awesome. Please check out my other stories too if you like this one. **

' oh god mike looks sooo nice today, I wonder if he'll ask me to prom soon, I really hope he does. He's soooo cute!"

Anna cringed catching one of Jessica Stanley's thoughts.

Seriously did that girl think of anything but that guy she wondered.

It was a regular Monday at forks high. Same boring classes, same boring teachers and same immature students.

The Cullen's sat at their normal table away from all of the students of forks high. Edward and Rosalie at either end of the table, Emmett on Rosalie's side, Anna by Edward while Alice and jasper sat in the middle in a world of their own.

It was always like that. Edward and Anna would talk amongst themselves, as would Rosalie and Emmett.

It wasn't news that most of the school body thought that Anna and Edward were 'totally together' as Jessica Stanley liked to say, Anna and Edward found that amusing and sometimes played on it in public. A hand brush there, a wink or two there.

Back at their home both would laugh and joke about it, wondering what other spectacle they could get out of it.

Jasper was still cautious about it all, but trusted his sister when she told him there was nothing between her and Edward besides sibling affection.

" oh god she's started!" Anna stated to lowly for the humans to hear.

Edward smirked but didn't look up to meet her eyes.

" ah Jessica Stanley, right on que, I was wondering where she was today!" Edward replied lowly.

Alice gasped in slight mortification. She was staring at the obscene outfit Jessica had come to wear in.

" oh good lord, what in the name of fashion is that girl wearing?" she cried.

Rosalie giggled at Alice's outburst, starting to move her food around her plate.

" Alice she is just a human, what do they know?" she said, flicking her long hair over her shoulder.

It was a normal occurrence. Alice would pick out the worst dressed student and the best, comparing and talking about different make over's they would like to do.

Emmett caught Anna's eye and rolled his with a smile.

" they're at it again" he thought knowing she would hear him.

Anna chuckled.

She turned back to Edward when he started to shift in his chair.

" what is it?" she asked, once she saw him frown.

"it's this new girl, its difficult to read her mind!" he replied.

Anna scanned the room discreetly. There had been news of a new girl at forks high. It was the talk of entire school.

The chief of police, Charlie swan's only daughter, Isabella swan. You had to be living under a rock not of heard it. Anna personally didn't see the excitement about it, it was only a new person, nothing spectacular about it.

Her eyes fell upon someone she hadn't seen before.

She was sat with the more popular crowd of the lunch room.

Brunette hair, brown eyes, a heart faced shape, she was not what Anna had expected.

In so many words Anna thought Isabella swan was beautiful. Natural, but beautiful.

She sighed looking between the her brother and this new girl.

Emmett's eyes shot to Anna, wondering what had made her so glum all of a sudden.

She was glancing at Edward and the new girl. He didn't like to see his Anna bear being so glum.

He wanted to make her smile, he always wanted her to be smiling.

Anna was too busy trying to read Edward than catch any of Emmett's thoughts or to see him watching her with a wishful look.

"why can't I read her thoughts, maybe she's too quiet, maybe she's mute. No that can't be right she talking to that Stanley girl!" his voice raided Anna's thoughts.

"Edward Cullen" his head snapped up at his name as though he was being called.

Jessica Stanley introduced the Cullen's to the new girl, trying to seem offhanded, failing miserably when she talked about Edward not being interested in dating her.

Edward looked down to his plate of food, a small smirk framing his mouth.

" rejected much?" Anna thought giggling along with Edward.

Edward didn't look at the girl again, instead carried on pretending to eat his food, lay before him.

Not wanting to pry into his thoughts any longer Anna closed her eyes, as if a headache was forming, and turned off her connection with him.

She was glad she could control her mind reading gift with Edward. At least he could have some peace.

At least she could relax knowing he wouldn't be able to read her without her turning on her mind reading connection.

Leaving him to his own thoughts she turned her thoughts to her family.

Jasper was holding onto Alice as usual, not breathing in the scent of the humans that surrounded him.

Rosalie was talking about the latest car model she was having shipped over, apparently, she was getting bored of her red m3.

Emmett was looking at Anna.

"everything ok?" he thought.

He didn't want to seem like he was checking up on his brother, but he did worry about him sometimes. Although he would never admit it to his face.

It also gave him an excuse to talk to Anna without letting others know.

She smiled a reassuring smile, before looking away again.

" they're all so beautiful" a voice said catching her attention.

She didn't need to glance up to see who said it like her brother. She knew that voice, it was the new girl, Isabella.

Beautiful ? Anna had never heard someone call them beautiful.

Hot, sexy, stunning but never beautiful.

This new girl sure was different, she could see that by the clothes she wore.

She was plain, but in a good way.

" what a strange hair colour, it looks like the colour of a penny" she went to go on.

Anna looked up to see Edward's reaction to hearing that statement, to find he was frowning, still trying to hear her thoughts.

Oh god. Anna could hear her thoughts. Then why couldn't Edward?

"oh he's staring at me, why in god's name was I staring at him, he must think I'm a right freak now!" Isabella thought, even as she couldn't pull her eyes away from Edwards.

Anna quickly nudged Edward in the side. Edward looked away first.

" stop staring at the poor girl, you're going to frighten the poor girl!" she said lowly.

Not lowly enough though apparently.

" Eddie are you staring at the new girl?" Emmett asked amused at his brother being caught gawping at a girl, let alone a human.

Edward growled under his breath.

" shut up Emmett!" he said, slumping down in his seat a little.


End file.
